koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhenji
Zhen Ji, the only Wei female character, is depicted as slightly arrogant and snobbish, with each successive title exaggerating these characteristics further. She acts in a calm, even cold manner to match to her husband Cao Pi. Physically, she is a beautiful woman who is tall, slender, and wears revealing dresses accented by fur or silk. Role Zhen Ji fights for the Wei forces, wielding a large golden flute she uses to strike her enemies with. Zhen Ji is described in the game as a "serene woman with a noble heart." She originally was a wife of Yuan Xi, but this is not always mentioned in the game (although in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, she makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting, the only battle in which she does so). In the games, she has a calm, even-tempered demeanor, but is unwavering and merciless. In Dynasty Warriors 5, she has a little more ruthless personality, perhaps to answer the ruthless personality of Cao Pi, who debuted in the said game. In the main sequence of games, she has no really significant roles, except that she is the default character who mentions suspicion of Zhou Fang's defection at You Ting (this position in the cutscene is variable, and can be filled by all characters except Sima Yi or Cao Cao, who ride alongside her). Her storyline follows the actual history fairly close with some notable exceptions -- she actually participates in battles and campaigns, and willingly abandons Yuan Shao's forces to join Wei; the games also offer a happier end to Lady Zhen's life with Cao Pi, suggesting he genuinely loves her and they live out their lives in happiness together. It is said that her son was not Cao Pi's, and when he heard this, he had her and their son commit suicide. Her actual death is unknown. There are many stories of her death. Character information Moveset 4th Weapon ;Weapon Info *Ultimate Weapon: Dark Moon Flute *Power: 51 ;Requirements *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban *Defeat Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang. Defeat Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei in a duel. Historical information .]] Zhen Luo, formally Empress Wenzhao (文昭皇后, literally, "the civil and diligent empress") was the first wife of Cao Wei's first emperor, Cao Pi -- although she was never empress while she was alive. She was posthumously honored as an empress because her son Cao Rui later became emperor. Yuan Shao, the most powerful warlord at the time, was defeated by Cao Cao at the Battle of Guandu in 200, and died in 202. After his death, his sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang became involved in internecine struggles against each other in trying to control their father's vast domain, and this allowed Cao Cao to play them off against each other, eventually conquering all of the Yuans' territory. While he was still campaigning against the Yuans, he was able to capture Yecheng in 204, and his son Cao Pi, who accompanied him, saw Lady Zhen and became obsessed with her beauty. Even though her husband Yuan Xi was still alive at this point (and would remain so until 207), Cao Pi forced her to marry him as his wife. Eight months later, she gave birth to Cao Rui -- leading to incessant gossip that Cao Rui was actually biologically Yuan Xi's son, not Cao Pi's, although that appeared to be rather unlikely given that Yuan Xi had been away from Yecheng for quite some time before Cao Pi married Lady Zhen. Nevertheless, the rumors became a source of tension between Cao Pi and Lady Zhen. Cao Pi's other favorite, Guo Nüwang, took full advantage of the rumors to increase the tension. Eventually, Lady Zhen lost the favor of Cao Pi. When he forced Emperor Xian of Han to abdicate to him and thus established Cao Wei in 220, he set his capital at Luoyang but did not summon Lady Zhen from Yecheng to join him. Lady Zhen became upset, and Lady Guo reported her anger to Cao Pi, further angering him. In 221, he sent messengers to force her to commit suicide. Her rival Guo Nüwang would become empress the next year. After Lady Zhen's son Cao Rui became emperor in 226, he honored her posthumously as an empress, although he also honored Empress Guo as empress dowager. In 235, Empress Guo died under controversial circumstances -- with many historians believing that Cao Rui had found out her role in Lady Zhen's death and forced her to commit suicide. Gallery Image:310506203zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 Render Image:Zhenji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 Art Image:Zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 Art Image:Zhenji cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Render Image:Zhenji1.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 Art Category:Wei characters